With me
by Jazzella-love85
Summary: Jasper and bella have grow up with each other. will they stay friends or be more? Sorry iam not good with summery and not English either,but i hope you will like it


**Jasper&Bella First Kiss**

_Jasper and Bella had be bestfriends since they was 3 years old. Jasper and his twins sisters Alice and Rosalie was 2 years old then,and Bella`s Brothers Emmett and Edward was 4 and 5 years old. They all grow up together._

_Bella and Jasper was always really Close._

_10 Years later_

_Now was Bella and Jasper 13 years old,and Bella was in love with Jasper,and Jasper was in love with Bella,but they both think they other not like each other that way. Alice and Rosalie was now 12 and Emmett and Edward 14 and 15. Alice and Emmett was together,even they say they not was,the was esay too see. Edward was together with one boy in his class,her name was Angela,she was good for him. Rosalie is in love in one boy in hers class Jacob Black is his name,He is ours friends too,and have be it for 3 years now,he coming from ny york city then._

_Summer 2000 ( same year)_

_Alice and Emmett was on holidays with Emmett`s dad and mom,Edward was with Angela,And the twins was with there parents to italy. Bella and Jasper was in Forks with Bella`s Dad Charlie. Bella had really looks forward to have alone time with Jasper,without hers brother,his sisters and Jacob. _

_Bella`s Pov_

_Me and Jasper had to look after Jacob two sisters Rachel and Rebecca,they was now 5 years old and Billy had to go to his work. When the Twins come,i was not sure that Jasper like youngere Kids,but i find fast out,that iam have nothing to be afraid for,he was amazing with them. after they had be pick up,i have to ask,Jasper,i said,Yeah, he said, i dont know you was so happy in kids,he dont answer me,but take my hand and kiss me on the lips,when he was finish,i was shocked,and ask him why he do that,because i have always love you and i always will. I love you too Jasper and i always have and always will._

_June 2010_

_Jasper`s Pov_

_I and Bella had be married for 3 years now,we get together the summer we was 13 years old,and we both know that we were right for each other. we have twinboys on 10 months, is was Jasper Charles Withlock,he was so much like his mom,he had brown eyes and my blond hair and our Other son Benjamin Lukas Withlock,was a mini me,but the boys was like each other. So me and Bella get ours happy ever aften. _

_Later that day,Jasper and Benjamin was sleeping and i play _

_my and bella favorite song before we went to sleep._

_here is the song; ( With me Sum 41)_

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_Through it all, I made my mistakes_

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_That I won't let go_

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt_

_Pieces of memories fall to the ground_

_I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go_

_have come to an end_

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won't let go_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

_I want you to know_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_that I won't let go (I want you to know)_

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show_

_that I won't let go_

_I Hope you like it_


End file.
